Delirios de una autora en vacaciones
by Tsu Cattene
Summary: solo algunas de las cosas que ocurren en la mente de una fanatica loca osea yo n.n
1. un dia cualquiera

**Delirios de una autora en vaca****ciones**

_Por mas que lo desee Naruto no me pertenece T.T (Inner: Gaara, quiero a Gaara T.T), es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama (insertar monito haciendo reverencias), pero, si me los quiere regalar, no me enojo n.n._

Un día común y corriente en las vacaciones de verano (inner: vacaciones!! non)

Se puede ver a Tsuki sentándose frente a la computadora y comienza a leer fics (inner: no te creo). Después de unos minutos de lectura, su mente comienza a viajar (inner: si, échale la culpa a los fics, y por que hablas en tercera persona?), OK, OK, MI mente comienza a viajar, y si es por los fics... eso o mi má le echo algo al desayuno... bueno ya, llego a mi loco mundo y me encuentro con algunos... amigos, por así decirlo.

Tsuki: vacaciones, vacaciones... ohayoo, ya llegue.

Naruto: Tsuki-chan, donde estabas?, ya te habías tardado, nos tenias abandonados, mala T.T

Tsuki: estaba desayunando.

Naruto: quiero ramen!! non

Sakura: Naruto!, no tienes ni dos horas desde que te comiste como seis tazones de ramen.

Naruto: si, pero...

Sakura: nada de peros!... por lo menos espera hasta la hora de la comida.

Naruto: T.T si Sakura-chan.

Ino: almenos sabes controlar a tu novio, frentezota ¬u¬

Sasuke: ¬¬ (inner: huele a celos!!... la pregunta es, de quien? ¬u¬)

Sakura: que dijiste Ino cerda?!! ò.ó

Ino: lo que oíste frentuda!!

Sakura: ¬¬#

Ino: ¬¬#

Naruto: T.T ramen.

Sasuke: ¬¬ dobe.

Shikamaru: que problemático -.-

Tsuki: n.nU...

Gaara: ya comenzaron.

Tsuki: si, ya se me hacia raro que estuvieran tan calmados cuando llegue.

Kankuro: por eso no me gustan los mocosos.

Temari: AMEN hermano XD.

Kankuro: XD.

Gaara: si alguien pregunta, soy adoptado -.-U

Kankuro, Temari: ¬¬

Naruto: ramen, where is the ramen? T.T

Todos: o.O NANI?

Sasuke: desde cuando el dobe sabe ingles?

Naruto: ingles?, que no era portugal?

Todos: ...U

Shikamaru: se dice portugués, y no, eso no es.

Naruto: me equivoque de curso dattebayo!! -o-

Todos: -.-U

Temari: Naruto, eres lo que no hay.

Naruto: n.n gracias... creo.

Temari: - a Sakura y Sasuke en voz baja- seguros que no es contagioso?

Sakura: solo si te muerde, pero tranquila, esta vacunado.

Temari: o.O... OK...

Naruto: es cierto... hablamos de Akamaru verdad?

Sakura: hee... si Naruto n.nU

Temari: claaaaro, si n.nU

Naruto: a bueno n.n

Tsuki: es tan inocente.

Ino: parece un niño pequeño.

Sasuke: lo cual lo hace patético.

Sakura, Ino: lo que tu digas Sasuke-kun ¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Tsuki: Sasuke, no seas grosero.

Sasuke: no soy grosero, soy sincero.

Naruto: -se acerca a Tsuki haciendo pucheros- TT... el es malo conmigo – apunta a Sasuke-

Tsuki: ya, ya Naruto, ya paso – abraza al joven kitsune para consolarlo (inner: claaaaaaaro ¬o¬)-

Sasuke: ô.o...

Tsuki: lo ves Sasuke, si sigues así podrías causarle un trauma irreversible al pobre de Naruto o.ó

Sasuke: ù.u ni que fuera un niño.

Naruto: - haciendo ojitos- Tsuki-chan, me compras una paletita? n-n

Sasuke: ...U

Tsuki: claro que si Naruto-kun n.n

Naruto: genial n0n... – saca dos paletas- cual quieres, de naranja o de cereza? n.n

Tsuki: ...U he... de cereza... n.nU

Naruto: aquí tienes – le da la paleta y toma el dinero- gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto n.n

Todos: ...U

Sasuke: aun piensas lo mismo de el?

Tsuki: hmmm... paleta rica n.n – comiendo su paleta-

Naruto: verdad que si? – comiendo la paleta de naranja- n.n

Caída tipo anime por parte de los demás

Temari: son tal para cual

Los demás: seeee...

Tsuki, Naruto: n.n rico

Esto es algo de lo que ocurre en un día... normal? En mi loca mente...

Naruto: con quien hablas? o.O

Tsuki: hum... no es nada Naruto-kun, vamos por ramen?

Naruto: o0o siiii ramen!!, me comeré otros seis tazones dattebayo!

Tsuki: Ok, vamos n.nU

Naruto: ramen, ramen, ramen n0n

Fin... creo

_Si los examinadores de la uni hubieran sabido que esto me pasa por la mente, jamás me hubieran aceptado en psicología (inner: pobres de tus futuros pacientes)._

_Gracias a todos los que lean esto... si es que alguien lo lee, si no ni modo n.n, y perdón por ensuciar sus mentes con mis delirios n.nU (inner: te van a demandar por daños a la salud)_

_Jaa ne_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto no me pertenece y no se para que lo digo si es mas que obvio_

Otro día en mi "mundo", vagando tranquilamente hasta que...

Naruto: Tsuki-chaaaan!!!

Tsuki: Ohayoo minna-san!!

Naruto: o.o aquí no hay ninguna minna dattebayo

Sakura: Naruto, eres o te haces?

Naruto: o.o?

Sakura: -.-U olvídalo

Naruto: Ok n.n

Kankuro: no tiene remedio -.-

Sasuke: tres instituciones psiquiatricas se han dado por vencidas

Temari: ya intentaron hipnotismo?

Sasuke: pues... una vez Itachi uso el magenkyo sharingan en el

Temari: y que paso?

Sasuke: después de cinco minutos lo libero, tomo un espejo y se envió el mismo al mundo magenkyo, pero antes me dijo, " si eres lo bastante listo, harás lo mismo"

Kankuro, Temari: o.OU

Sasuke: y la verdad – mirando a Naruto y Tsuki hacer estupideces- he estado considerando seriamente hacerle caso.

Sakura: o.o mejor cambiemos de tema... Tsuki-chan, que te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Tsuki: estaba tratando de hacer un dibujo, pero no me salía y me aburrí, así que vine a dar una vuelta n.n

Temari: un dibujo? Sobre que?

Tsuki: sobre Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke... Sakura vestida de Naruto, Naruto de Sasuke y Sasuke de Sakura

Sasuke, Sakura: ...U

Naruto: jajajajaja XD!!! Sasuke-baka vestido de chica!!!

Sasuke: como se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo?! ù.u#

Tsuki: vamos, será divertido n.n

Sasuke: NO!! ò.ó

Tsuki: no te estoy pidiendo permiso ¬u¬

Sasuke:...U no te atreverías

Tsuki: no tientes a tu suerte ¬u¬

Temari: eres cruel... TuT estoy orgullosa de ti

Tsuki: n.n

Naruto: y a estas que les pasa?

Kankuro: han estado llevando clases juntas de "se cruel sin mirar a quien"

Sakura: o.O... y quien da clases de algo como eso?

Temari, Tsuki: n.n Gaara

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke: O.O WTF?

Temari: y como pueden ver, ya estamos en la parte practica

Tsuki: además, los fines de semana llevamos clases de manualidades con Deidara

Temari: hacemos figuras explosivas de arcilla, el mejor regalo para un enemigo n-n

Tsuki: la mejor manera de decir "te odio" n.n

Temari: o simplemente para hacer bromas pesadas n-n

Naruto: yo quiero aprender dattebayo!!! non

Sasuke, Sakura: ..U...

Temari: siiiii, un nuevo compañero!!non

Tsuki: como mola, cada ves somos mas! n-n

Sakura: ¬.¬U bola de terroristas

Sasuke: -en voz baja- déjalos, mientras no se acuerde del dibujo todo bien

Kankuro: dibujo? (N/a: se nota que pone atención)

Sasuke: shhh... que no te oiga

Kankuro: ô.o quien? Que pasa?

Sakura: tranquilo Sasuke-kun, no creo que se de cuenta... mira- apuntando hacia donde estaban Tsuki, Temari y Naruto muy alegres-

Temari: ya tenemos el equipo!! non

Naruto: somos una pareja de triples dattebayo!! non

Tsuki: siii como mola!! non

Kankuro, Sasuke: ...-.-U

Temari: vamos todos a celebrar al ichiraku!

Naruto: O0O RAMEN!!!

Tsuki: a la cuenta de Kakashi-sensei!! non (inner: aprovechados ¬¬)

Mientras, en otro lugar, se encontraba Kakashi-sensei leyendo el nuevo volumen del icha icha paradise, cuando de pronto siente un escalofrio

Kakashi: o.o tengo un mal presentimiento

En el ichiraku

Naruto: ramen ramen ramen n.n

Tsuki: ramen ramen ramen n.n

Los demás: ..U

Kankuro: eso ya es vicio

Temari: como Gaara y sus galletas

De la nada aparece Gaara (inner: o Gaara ¬)

Gaara: no es un vicio, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera –se pone cada vez más nervioso- NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA!!! O0Ó

Desaparece en un remolino de arena

Sasuke: eso fue extraño o.o

Sakura: y espeluznante o.o

Kankuro: ...U lo bueno que no tiene ningún problema (N/a: nótese el sarcasmo)

Temari: seee

Naruto: ramen ramen ramen n.n

Tsuki: ramen ramen ramen n.n

_No se si Gaara en verdad es adicto a las galletas pero he visto varias imágenes donde si lo es._

_Kakashi: me van a dejar en la quiebra T.T, luego con que invito a Mineko-chan_

_Tsuki: pues a trabajar duro_

_Kakashi: T.T_


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto no me pertenece T.T (inner: por ahora ¬u¬)_

Viernes, 9:45 am, guarida del Akatsuki…

Kisame: - haciendo el desayuno- "Te dejo a mi prima, no es demasiado guapa pero es mi prima…"

Tsuki: HOLA!! non

Kisame: - lanza el sartén al aire- o.O… como entraste aquí?

Tsuki: es mi mundo, puedo hacer lo que quiera ¬u¬… además, la puerta estaba abierta n.n

Kisame: ¬¬

Deidara: que es todo ese alboroto hum?

Kisame: aquí una de tus alumnas (inner: si leyeron el cap 2, entenderán)

Deidara: Tsuki-chan! n.n

Tsuki: Deidara-sensei! n.n

Tobi: - se acerca a Tsuki- quieres una paletita:)

Tsuki: n.n gracias Tobi, eres un buen chico

Tobi: O lo ven, lo ven, se los dije, Tobi es un buen chico- sale corriendo de la cocina-

Kisame: …U genial, ahora estará de necio todo el día

Itachi: - entra a la cocina- y mi desayuno?

Deidara: Itachi volviste! Hum… que te paso? o.o

Itachi traía la ropa desordenada con marcas de pisadas

Itachi: Tobi me atropelló, corría gritando "se los dije" y algo sobre buen chico

Todos: o.oU…

Itachi: repito… y mi desayuno?

Kisame: …U heee…

Se puede ver el sartén y su contenido regados por el suelo

Kisame: fue su culpa, ella me asusto!!

Tsuki: O.O

Deidara: y si ordenamos algo? hum

Itachi: por mi esta bien

Kakuzu: de eso nada! Saben cuanto costara?! Por si no lo habían notado, el dinero no crece en los árboles, o que? Acaso han visto algún billete colgado de Zetsu?! ò.ó

Zetsu:)

Hidan: ya cállense bola de #$/&!! estoy tratando de hacer mi ritual ò.ó… Tobi!! aléjate de mi guadaña!

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico :)

Deidara: y estos de donde salieron?

Tsuki: Internet n.n (inner: se nota que ves los padrinos mágicos)

Kakuzu: escuche caer una moneda!! Aléjense, es mía!! Yo la oí primero!

Itachi: …U mejor comamos fuera, no quiero tener que aguantar a esos idiotas

Deidara: a donde vamos?

Tsuki: RAMEN!!! non

Deidara: mejor sushi hum

Tsuki: OK n.n

Itachi: me parece bien

Kisame: o.o yo no voy, no pienso comerme a mis parientes y menos crudos

Deidara: muy bien vamonos n.n

Un rato después…

Deidara: hey Itachi, no es ese tu hermano? y mira, el contenedor del kyuubi esta con el

Tsuki: Naruto-kuuun!! – corre hacia Naruto-

Naruto: Tsuki- chan!... O.O akatsuki?

Sasuke: Ò.Ó ITACHI!!!

Itachi: hola estupido hermano menor ¬u¬

Sakura: o.o que hacen ellos aquí?

Tsuki: vamos por sushi, vienen? n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬

Tsuki: .. que? Por que te enojas con migo?

Sakura: como que por que?

Ino: vienes con dos akatsuki y uno de ellos es Itachi

Tsuki: pero que tiene de malo que este con Itachi-kun?

Itachi: eso mismo digo yo, no se por que pero creo que la trae contra mi

Todos: …U

Tsuki: además, el que baya a comer con ellos, no quiere decir que me voy a poner a robar bijus

Deidara: u.u lastima

Naruto: pero Tsuki-chan! ellos son el enemigo

Sasuke: el dobe tiene razón… jamás creí que diría algo como eso -.-

Sakura: vivir para ver n.n

Tsuki: y ver para creer n.n

Ino: bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Sakura: no todo, cuando crees que veras a Naruto y a Tsuki rechazando ramen?

Ino: eso si

Naruto, Tsuki: eso es pecado, una blasfemia ante el manjar de dioses

Deidara: pobre del que insulte el ramen en su presencia

Ino: al menos ya sabemos que regalarles en su cumpleaños y en navidad

Naruto: RAMEN!! ¬

Tsuki: no, en mi cumpleaños yo quiero anime

Sakura: y en navidad?

Tsuki: también n.n… por cierto, ya hice el dibujo que les dije el otro día… bueno, no es la gran cosa y todavía no lo termino pero ya mero acabo

Itachi, Deidara: ô.o dibujo?

Sasuke: O.O no hablaras en serio…

Tsuki: claro que si non … ¬u¬ te ves muy lindo vestido como Sakura

Naruto: jajajajajaja!!!! XD … quiero ver ese dibujo dattebayo XD

Itachi: XD yo quiero una copia

Sasuke////…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun se sonrojo ¬

Ino: ¬

En eso llegan los hermanos de Suna

Kankuro: Temari, por que tenemos que acompañarte al centro comercial? ¬¬

Temari: por que yo lo digo, soy la mayor y deben obedecerme, ahora caminen

Kankuro y Gaara se encontraban bajo toneladas de bolsas y cajas de las compras, caminando detrás de Temari

Temari: hola chicos n.n

Tsuki: hola n.n

Itachi, Sasuke: -asienten a modo de saludo-…

Naruto: que hay?

Deidara: que tal mi joven pupila n.n

Sakura, Ino: ¬

Kankuro: …U y a estas que les pasa?

Naruto: les entro la loquera

Kankuro: ..U…

Tsuki: y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

Kankuro: Temari nos obligo a acompañarla en sus compras ¬¬

Gaara: lo cual es tan divertido como ir al dentista pero con menos baba ¬¬

Sakura, Ino: ¬

Gaara: …U o en su caso, con mas

Temari: necesitaba a alguien que cargara las cosas, no pretenderán que lo haga yo

Tsuki: así se habla non

Sakura: bien hecho amiga

Ino: si, demuéstrales quien manda

Kankuro, Gaara: …U

Temari: n.n

Naruto: doy gracias de que ninguna de ellas sea mi hermana dattebayo

Sasuke: igualmente

Kankuro: malditos afortunados

Gaara: -en voz baja- cállate o nos hará entrar a mas tiendas

Kankuro: dudo que haya mas tiendas

Temari: ¬ una tienda de muñecos de peluche!! Vamos, quiero un osito n.n –camina hacia la tienda-

Gaara: o.o osito? –camina detrás de Temari- (inner: Gaara es al único que he visto con un osito, se veía tan lindo X3)

Tsuki: ya lo convenció n.n

Los demás: seeee…

Gaara: Kankuro, camina ¬¬

Kankuro: T.T por que a mi? –va con sus hermanos-

Sakura: n.nU que bonita familia

Naruto: y Sasuke cree que tiene problemas

Ino: deberían olvidarse de sus peleas

Tsuki: cierto

Itachi: que dices hermano, tregua?

Sasuke: si tu invitas el sushi, esta bien

Itachi: hecho n.n

Deidara: la familia reunida por el sushi hum n.n

Ino: amo los finales felices n.n

Naruto: final? Si apenas son las 11:00

Tsuki: no les cortes la ilusión

Sakura: se vale soñar


	4. Chapter 4

_No, no insistan, Naruto no es mío, si ya se que debería serlo pero Masashi kishimoto aun se niega a regalármelo_

Caminando por la calle, Tsuki se encuentra con el equipo 7 y Hinata (inner: otra vez en tercera persona?)

Tsuki: hola chicos, que bueno verlos n.n

Naruto: Ohayoo Tsuki-chan n.n

Hinata, Sakura: hola n.n

Sasuke: que haces por aquí en domingo?

Tsuki: necesito inspiración

Hinata: inspiración?

Tsuki: sip, para un dibujo, es para una amiga

Sasuke: que tienes en mente?

Tsuki: pues… hasta ahora… T.T no se me ocurre nada, tengo bloqueo

Sasuke: tu? Con bloqueo? ¬¬

Naruto: aunque usted no lo crea XD

Sakura: esa estuvo buena Naruto XD

Tsuki: T.T malos

Hinata: tranquila Tsuki-chan… si quieres yo, bueno… podría ayudarte

Tsuki: O.O de veras?... gracias Hina-chan!! non

Hinata: no hay de que n-n

Ino: hola a todos!, ya llego por quien lloraban

Sakura: de hecho, lloramos por que llegaste ¬¬

Ino: ¬¬ se que te alegra verme frentuda, acéptalo, me extrañaste

Sakura: claro, porque necesitaba a alguien de quien burlarme ¬¬

Ino: ¬¬

Sakura:¬¬

Shikamaru: ya comenzaron, que aburrido

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo

Hinata: etto… chicas, cálmense

Tsuki: Hinata tiene razón, no es momento de pelear

Naruto: oigan, que es eso? –dice alejándose de los otros-

Todos: hum?... –se acercan a donde esta Naruto-

Shikamaru: que ocurre?

Naruto: juraría que esa caja se movió dattebayo

En eso la caja se mueve

Sakura: es cierto se movió!

Naruto: O0O esta viva!

Sasuke: no seas dobe, obviamente hay algo dentro ¬¬

Naruto: …U si, ya lo sabia jeje

Hinata: que será?

Ino: solo hay una forma de saberlo… Sakura tu abre la caja

Sakura: que?!! Y por que yo?

Ino: por si es algo peligroso ¬u¬

Sakura: ¬¬

Naruto: entonces quien va?

Tsuki: safo!

Sasuke: ve tu dobe, después de todo tu la encontraste

Naruto: que?! Yo no voy

Shikamaru: ya, yo lo haré –se acerca a la caja y la abre-

Ino: que es?

Shikamaru: -saca lo que hay en la caja- miren

Todos: un gatito

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tsuki: QUE LINDO!!!

Naruto: es simpático

Sasuke: no es para tanto, solo es un gato

Gatito:3

Sasuke: ¬¬

Gatito: 83

Sasuke: ¬¬U

Gatito: OwO miau (inner: que bárbaro, que buena imitación ¬¬)

Sasuke: .. Ok tu ganas

Sakura: de quien será?

Ino: y por que estaba en una caja?

Tsuki: O.O y si lo abandonaron?

Naruto: quien podría ser tan cruel?

Hinata: si esta tan lindo!

Shikamaru: … no les recuerda a alguien?

Todos: o.o?...

Kisame: -llega corriendo- por fin! Deidara, ven rápido, lo encontré!!

Deidara: así que aquí estaba hum

Sasuke: que hacen aquí?

Shikamaru: el gato es suyo?

Deidara: no es un gato, es Itachi

Todos: O.O NANI!!!

Kisame: hubo un problemita con un jutsu y… bueno… ese fue el resultado -apuntando al gato/Itachi-

Tsuki: eso explica el sharingan n.n

Todos: …U

Hinata: pero… por que estaba en esa caja?

Deidara: lo que pasa es que se puso un poco necio y comenzó a aruñarnos

Kisame: tuvimos que meterlo en la caja para que no causara mas problemas

Deidara: pero luego la caja desapareció misteriosamente, pero ahora que lo encontramos, tenemos que llevarlo con el Líder para que revierta el jutsu

Naruto: que looooco no?

Tsuki: seee

Deidara: bueno, tenemos que irnos –toma el gato-

Sasuke: esperen!

Kisame: que ocurre?

Sasuke: por que no lo dejan de esa forma?

Sakura: sinceramente, esta mejor así

Kisame: no podemos

Deidara: el es quien paga el Internet

Tsuki: siendo así…

Gato/Itachi: miau :3

Naruto: así se habla n.n

Ino: estoy de acuerdo

Shikamaru: que problemático -.-

Sasuke: ni que lo digas

Hinata, Sakura: …U

Kisame, Deidara: nos vemos –desaparecen en un pof con todo y gato-

Naruto: de que hablábamos antes de lo del gato?

Tsuki: quien sabe

Cri cri cri

Tsuki: hum… alguien tiene alguna idea?

Todos: … (inner: de uno por uno, no se amontonen)

Shikamaru: que problemático, yo me voy a ver las nubes

Naruto: si, que divertido ¬¬

Sakura: vamos a comer algo

Ino: hasta que tuviste una buena idea

Naruto: yo quiero ramen!!! non

Sasuke: no me digas ¬¬

Sakura: yo quiero pizza

Ino, Hinata: si!! non

Tsuki: por mi esta bien n.n

Shikamaru: yo igual

Naruto: también es buena n.n

Sasuke: almenos es mejor que ramen otra vez

_Este fue el ultimo, gracias a quienes leyeron, si es que alguien lo leyó, hayan o no mandado review_


End file.
